An assembling apparatus is a commonly used device for assembling a plurality of gaskets on a housing. The assembling apparatus includes a feeding mechanism and an assembly mechanism. The feeding mechanism can retrieve a gasket from a fastening fixture and carry the gasket to the assembly mechanism. The gasket is retrieved again and assembled on the housing by the assembly mechanism. At the same time, the projection of the gasket is engaged in a mounting hole of the housing.